Mayhem at the Marina
by ooo Ripple Healer ooo
Summary: When Blue decides to get everyone together by taking a trip to Unova, mayhem is the only thing to expect. But when ship mix-ups, romance, and pirates get thrown into the mess, who's to say what will happen? Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, Frantic, and a whole bunch more. Rated T because I'm paranoid. My first fanfic, so criticism is NEEDED. FLAMERS, BRING IT ON!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, Ripple here. This is my first fanfic, so **_**PLEASE**_** review. Criticism, blunt or not, is encouraged. No pain, no gain, right? Anyways, enjoy! =)**

"_Beckham, you idiot, where are you?"_

The scrawny boy scurried into the captain's quarters, his face flushed a bright red. "Yessir, cap'n?

"_Quit yer slackin' and shift the sail! We're going off course!"_

"Yessir, cap'n sir."

_"GO!"_

"Yessir!"The boy scrambled away, relieved to be away from the menacing figure. The captain sank into her chair and massaged her temples. If they were to make it to the ports on time, they couldn't have some bumbling cabin boy screwing things up. He was useful in some ways, but definitely not useful enough to be needed. If he screwed something else up, something _crucial_- well, the captain couldn't-_wouldn't_ let that happen. The boy had to be eliminated.

The captain smiled cruelly, an idea forming in her head. Oh yes, the boy would have to be taken care of.

And she knew exactly how to do it.

**Red:**

"Return, Poli." I recalled my Poliwrath and looked at my latest challenger. "You know, you did well. Better than I expected. What did you say your name was?"

He was down on his knees, gasping for breath. "M-mark. Mark Johnson." He cradled his injured Blazikin in his arms. I smiled; this dude really loved his pokémon.

I helped him up. "Hey, don't get so down on yourself! You've got potential, that much is clear."

He put the Blaizikin back into its pokeball and raised an eyebrow. "Do you really believe that?"

"Heck yeah, and you should too! Going up against the Ninth Pokemon League Champion in a one-on-one battle is easier said than done, and you did considerably well."

The tween's sea green eyes twinkled with a newfound determination. "Then I'm gonna train even harder and rechallenge you! And _win!_"

I snorted as he ran out of the cave. The kid couldn't be older than twelve, and he had defeated all the leaders in the Hoenn region, and then had the guts to hike all the way to the peak of Mt. Silver to challenge me to a one-on-one battle. I had to give the kid credit.

Something buzzed in the pocket of my jacket. I was confused until I saw my Pokegear.

"Not sure how it has a signal up here, but okay..." I clicked the "talk" button and held it up to my ear.

"Red! Can you hear me?!"

"Owch! What the-" I held the phone away from my ear as the familiar feminine voice shouted on the other end. "Blue, I can hear you loud and clear. What the heck are you shouting for?"

"We're taking a trip to Unova!" she shouted. "Tommorow, three o'clock! I'll send you a bunch of e-mails with the details so you won't forget! Ta-taa!" Click.

I just stood there for a moment, dumbstruck. Then, getting Aero's pokeball and an escape rope ready, I muttered under my breath, "Well, guys, I guess we're going to Unova tomorrow."

Oh boy.

Here we go again.

**Green:**

Why must that pesky woman be so . . . obnoxious?

There I was, just drinking my morning coffee, when that stupid phonerang.

"Yes, hello?" I answered with a sip of coffee.

"Greeny! Unova! Tomorrow! Check your e-mail! Bye!"

I didn't need caller ID to know who _that_ was. Thanks for the headache, Blue.

I sipped my coffee as I wondered what on earth she could want.

"Oh, what now?" I snapped as my Pokégear rang again.

"Hello, Green! Have you recieved Blue's phone call?"

I almost spewed my coffee. My grandfather? "Wait, you're in on this too?"

"Yes, I arranged for the boat to pick you up at three o'clock tomorrow."

"Well forget it. I'm not going."

"Oh Green, don't be that way! It will be a great learning experience for all of you. Sleep on it, okay?"

"Fi-wait, how many people are going?"

The Pokégear beeped. My own grandfather had hung up on me.

I sighed and massaged my temples. "Guess I better check my email."

I had a very bad feeling about this.

Oh boy.

Here we go again.

**Yellow:**

"Yellow, why so quiet?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry." Blue had decided to have another one of those "Girls' Night Out" things again. Meaning she would drag me to the mall with her so she could try on clothes. Not really my thing, but I didn't mind; it was fun to take a break from everything sometimes.

Blue nudged me playfully. "You can't be tired yet! We still have five more stores to go through!" She laughed as I groaned in disbelief. "And you've gotta be well enough to go to Unova with us tomorrow . . ." Her voice trailed of as she noted my confusion. "Wait, didn't I tell you? We're getting everyone together in Unova and staying in a hotel for a few days. We haven't done anything together in, like, forever, and Professor Oak actually offered to get a boat for us, and, well," Blue shrugged, "It seemed like a fun opportunity."

I internally sweatdropped. Only Blue would want to orchestrate something like this.

Blue's cerulean eyes twinkled mischeiviously. "It'll be a good opportunity for you and _Red,_ too."

I tried to fight down the rising blush. The results were unsuccessful. "Blue, I know what you're getting at, so _stop._ Right now. There is absolutely nothing romantic going on between us, and there never will be."

Blue_ tsked_. "Sheesh, and I thought Red was oblivious . . ."

I shook my head, the blush already fading. "Okay, who exactly is _everyone_? I mean, who's going to Unova with us?"

Blue perked up. "Oh, you know. The Dex Holders, pretty much. Oh, and the Prof. said something about three kids from the Sinnoh region who were issued Pokedexes as well . . ." Blue shrugged again. "For now, let's head to the next shop!" Grabbing my wrist, she propelled us through the mall.

Oh, boy.

Here we go again.

**Crystal:**

"Oh, c'mon, Crys!"

I rolled my eyes. "For the last time, Gold, no!"

"Come on! You need a break from all this boring lab work! And Silver's not even coming! Do you know how bored I'll get?"

I turned away from my most recent experiment. I was testing to see if a pokemon who drank Aprijuice would have an offspring who shared the same changed stats as the parent without even drinking the juice. Giving the Rattata the juice in the first place was the easy part. Getting it to lay an egg, that was tricky. That was why I had invited Gold over in the first place. I needed someone to help, and no one knew more about hatching and raising eggs than him.

But apparently, Senior Blue had called about going to Unova or something. I had turned my Pokegear off, so I guess I didn't get the message. It's not that I didn't want to go, it's that I didn't have enough _time._ Professor Oak is learning more and more every day, and we're busier than ever.

I turned back to the sleeping Rattata. "What do you mean Silver's not coming?"

Gold shrugged. " I don't know. I think he said something about needing to find out more about his mother?"

My muscles tensed impulsively. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Hey, I tried to stop him, but that guy can be seriously stubborn when he wants to be."

I sighed. "Well, are you going to help me with this or not?"

His lopsided grin widened. "Well, I can never ignore a damsel in distress," I rolled my eyes, "but only if you agree to go on this trip with me."

I was about to open my mouth with another refusal when someone walked in the door.

"Hello, Crys! How's your experiment going? Oh, and Gold! How are you?"

"Oh, hey Oak. What's up?" Gold raised a hand in acknowledgement.

"Oh, Professor! You seem to be in a particularly good mood today," I noted.

"I'll get to that in a moment. Gold, are you here for a reason?"

"Well, I asked him to come over to help with this experiment, but-" Gold cut me off. "I'm trying to convince her to come with us to Unova, Oak. Think you might help out a bit?"

While I was stewing over the rudeness in Gold's statement, the professor laughed. "Exactly what I came here to talk to you about! Now, Crys, I assume you are so reluctant to go because of how busy we are?"

I nodded. The professor started checking his e-mail. "Well, that's foolish. Don't worry, I'll be fine here. You need a break, and there's no better opportunity than this one. Now run along, go start packing."

I started to protest. "But my expire-"

"Oh, come on, Miss Priss, let's go get you packed! I'll help." Gold was already dragging me towards the door. I immediately tried to yank my hand away, but Gold's grip was like iron.

"Oh! Crystal! Gold! I forgot to tell you!" Professor Oak spun around. "I've been working with a professor from Sinnoh. We've created a new Pokedex! He's given them to three kids who'll be coming on this trip. Send them my regards!"

"Don't worry Oak! We'll talk to the newbies!" Gold called, already dragging me out the door.

Oh boy.

Here we go again.

**Okay, how was it? A bit short, I know, but **_**PLEASE**_** review. Even a little smiley face emoticon will make my day!**

**-Ripple Healer**

**Oh! Wait! I almost forgot! Happy Birthday Silver! And Merry Christmas everybody! (Or Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa, or whatever it is that you celebrate this time of year! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybodies! How's it going? Sorry for the late post, life is kinda crazy. First off, I want to thank eonentity and Tyhe2476 for the reviews! =D Also, thank you to Eon, Tyhe, and angie13140 for following it (even though I'm still not sure what that means ^_^`) Oh, and thank you Eon for favoriting! XD**

**Oh yeah, disclamer. Okay, I don't own Pokemon, the manga, or the characters (except my OCs whom I have yet to introduce). However, I did make up the story. (Well, okay, I had help form eonentity, but yeah.)**

**Ahem. Due to the request of a particular reader, I'm going to be including a little blurb that summarizes the previous chapter at the beginning of every new one. If you don't care, or it aggravates you in some way, feel free to skip the words in italics. Soo, here** **goes. _In our previous chapter, our heroes learned that Blue has organized a vacation of sorts to the mysterious region of Unova! Will it be an uneventful escape? Or are our heroes in for more than they bargained for?_ ...Okay, so there isn't much to say yet. It'll get better, I promise!**

**So, without further adieu, enjoy the show! Er, story.**

* * *

**Blue:**

I breathed in the fresh sea air. The Vermillion ports were bathed in a rosy glow as the sun rose over the eastern horizon. The ship to Unova wouldn't leave for another half hour, but I wanted to be there early.

I surveyed the area. It didn't look like anyone else had shown up yet, so I plopped down and started fiddling with my bag. Along with the usual trainer supplies, I had made sure to pack a couple extra sets of clothes, a couple granola bars, and something else that I had to make sure no one else saw. I smiled as my fingers grazed over it. I hoped I didn't have to use it, but at the same time, I kinda wanted to. No, I _really_ wanted to. It was seriously tempting.

"Ahoy, there, Lassie!" A loud and friendly voice jolted me from my daydreams. "Why are you up so early?"

I smiled up at the sailor. "Oh, just waiting for the ship to Unova."

His face suddenly paled. "Unova, hmm?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "Um, yeah. Is there something wrong with that?"

He laughed heartily. "Oh, just a rumor floating about. Apparently, there's been a ghost haunting the seas of Unova. A ship that headed out that way last month and hasn't been seen since."

I scoffed halfheartedly. "A ghost? Come on, the ship probably just got blown off course or something and is taking a bit longer to get there. It's not like a ghost just went in and . . ." I trailed off.

The sailor laughed again. "You're probably right, Lassie. I had a hard time believing it as well. Best not to take these things to heart, eh?" He then left to take care of his ship.

Somehow, the words of the sailor didn't do much to comfort me.

**Sapphire:**

"Hurry up, you sissy!" _If this girly idiot makes me late, I swear, I will _end_ him._

Ruby ran up behind me, panting heavily. "Geez . . . slow . . . down . . . Sapph!"

I crossed my arms. "Well, it's _your_ fault we're gonna be late!"

I had been ecstatic when Senior Blue called. (I had to look "ecstatic" up in the dictionary. It means, "to be extremely happy." Sissy definition, if you ask me.) But when Ruby heard, he came _in the middle of the freaking night_ to get me to wear some stupid clothes he made. After fighting for about five hours, I finally relented and said I'd bring it along with me. But this only left us two hours to fly from Littleroot Town to Vermillion City. It was seriously straining on poor Pilo, but we just made it.

But I hadn't counted on the port being so large, or so crowded. It was going to be nearly impossible to find the right ship.

"Let's go already!" I charged into the crowd, leaving Ruby behind.

It wasn't long before I got hopelessly lost among the giant throng of people. ("Throng" was another word I looked up. I still don't know why this language has to be so darn complicated.) Why were all these people here at 6:30 in the morning?!

Luckily, I spotted a familiar crescent moon-shaped haircut. I grinned.

"Emerald!" I called out. He turned and waved me over.

"Oh, Sapphire! Come over here, most everyone has come already!" He led me to where Seniors Green, Blue, and three strangers stood.

"Oh! Sapph! You're finally here!" Blue smiled cheerfully. "Meet the three new Dex Holders from the Sinnoh region!"

The trio introduced themselves as Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. They didn't seem to bad, but the girl seemed just a bit prissy.

"Well, it'll be fun to be called 'senior' for a change!" I said, clapping the girl - Platinum, I think - on the shoulder. A bit too hard, I guess, because she winced a bit. Hmph.

Senior Green spoke up, surprising me a bit. "We're still missing Red, Yellow, Crystal, Gold . . . and wasn't Ruby supposed to come with you?"

"But he's-" I turned around. Apparently, in all the chaos, I managed to lose the sissy.

Blue pursed her lips. "But the ship's leaving in less than two minutes! If they don't come soon, we'll-"

The blaring of a ship's horn interrupted her. Our ship.

"Guess we're leaving early," the blond newbie muttered.

"Early! Early!" I glared at the annoying Chatot. Its trainer did the same.

"We've got no choice. We have to leave now, or else we miss the ship, too." Green said this with absolutely no expression. I gotta admit, he had and excellent poker face.

Blue's cheek's puffed up like a Jigglypuff's. "We can't leave without them!"

Green sighed in exasperation and pulled out a Pokégear. "I can try to contact Red, but there's really nothing we can do about this. We have to go. Now."

Blue looked as though she was going to stand her ground, but after glaring at Green for what seemed to be an eternity, she got on the boat with the rest of us.

After showing our tickets, we were each given a key. Immediately after finding my room, I collapsed on the bed. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was.

_That idiot,_ I thought._ Went and got himself lost. Making me worry about him._ I sat up. Wait, what? I was _not_ thinking about Ruby. And I was definitely not worrying about him.

I sighed. This trip was gonna be a whole lot more interesting than I had bargained for.

**Ruby:**

What the heck had I gotten myself into?

I shouldn't have even decided to come. I actually wasn't planning on it; there was a contest in Lilycove that I was sure we could win But then Sapphire called, asking if I was going. So of course I _had _to go. I even took the time to make her a new outfit. It was a royal blue, with a V-neck and indigo stitching around the wrists, and. . . er, anyways, it took me five hours to complete. Five hours. And _then,_ she blatantly _refused_ to wear it.

So I was already in a bad mood. And, because she just _couldn't_ make my life easy, she had to take off as soon as we set foot on the ground. It was impossible to find anything in the crowd.

Thankfully, Senior Gold was around to show me where everyone else was standing. He took me on the deck of what seemed like an old fishing boat.

I looked around. "Hey, are you sure this is the right ship?"

Gold shrugged. "Sure it is! Well, at least I think it is." He eyed me mischievously. "What, you're not to big of a sissy to ride on a slightly beat-up ship like this one, are you?"

I flushed. "Of course not. And that's not the point. Sapphire-"

"We know. Lots of people haven't come yet." I turned and saw Senior Red leaning over the deck. "Over half of us haven't even arrived yet, and the ship's leaving in, like, two minutes."

I furrowed my eyebrows. What would we do if Sapphire didn't show up on time and we left without her? What if she got on the wrong ship? What if _we_ were on the wrong ship?

"Hey guys. Who's that?" We turned and saw Senior Yellow coming up from the depths of the ship. "Oh! Hi there, Ruby." Behind her, I noticed another hunched-over figure.

"Ruby!" called a very seasick, but still smiling, Wally. I ran over and helped him to the edge before he retched on the deck. "Hey, you don't look to good. Staying up too late still?"

"Says the guy who's puking over the side of the deck before the boat has even started moving," I replied, noting the shade of green his face was turning. It was actually a very pretty hue.

Crystal ran over and offered to take him to the infirmary. After they left, I started to wonder if there even was an infirmary.

The four of us still on board were startled by the loud belch of the ship's horn. What startled us even more, though, was the ragged-looking man before us.

"Who the 'ell are you, an' what're ya doin' on ma ship?"

* * *

_**Duhn-duhn-DUUUUUUUUHHNNNN! No? Fine. Be that way.**_

_**There you go. Again, sorry it's late. And hopefully things will speed up a bit now that we've got most of the setting done . . .**_

_**So, please please PLEASE tell me what you think. And suggestions are totally welcome.**_

_**A'ight, that's about it. See ya! =D**_

_**Oh! Wait! Yeah! For all it's worth, happy late new year! XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I managed to upload! Yeah!**

_*mutters* Finally._

***Glares* What was that?**

_I'm saying you took freaking forever, like you always do._

***leans in* Say that to my face.**

_*leans closer* I just did._

***glares at crowd* What? Like **_**you've**_** never had an argument with yourself before? Oh, just read the chapter. I tried to make it longer, TigerSneak1! =D**

* * *

_**Left with no other choice, Green, Blue, Sapphire, Emerald, and the newly introduced trio from Sinnoh boarded their cruise ship, the Ocean Crest, with out the rest of the Pokédex Holders! Where did they end up, and why are they being yelled at by some old guy? And what's this talk about ghosts? Read on, if you dare!**_

* * *

**Gold:**

The old sack of bones waved a half eaten drumstick in front of my face like a magic wand. I was close enough to tell that it had been a _while_ since this guy showered. Or shaved, for that matter. Curly gray hairs sprouted from the top of his wrinkled shirt like weeds.

"Ah asked yins a question, and ah 'spect yins tah answer it!" He shouted with somewhat a slur.

I stepped back. "Dude, there's this new thing called _toothpaste._ You might want to try it."

He gripped the drumstick threateningly. "Why, you insolent little, why I oughta-"

"Gold!"

I turned and saw a very angry Crys coming on deck followed by a somewhat green Wally. Big mistake. As soon as I looked away, a sticky tentacle wrapped itself around me and pulled me overboard.

I forced my eyes open. I could barely see the figure that held me captive, but I recognized it at once: a Tentecruel. Pretty big one, too.

I struggled to release my arms. If I could only reach my pokeballs . . .

It was no use. The more I thrashed around, trying to get free, the tighter the oversized squid bound me.

Suddenly, the Tentecruel let go. It withdrew so quick it vanished in the murky water in a matter of seconds. I didn't have time to wonder why; my breath, which I was pretty skilled at holding, was almost out.

A doughnut-shaped silhouette appeared on the surface. A life preserver? Maybe, but there was no way I had enough strength left to swim all the way up there. Spots of light danced in my vision. An imaginary cord was winding itself around my chest, tighter, tighter . . .

I had to reach Politaro's ball. It was the only hope I had left.

As soon as my fingers touched the button on the pokeball, I blacked out.

"Gold? Are you awake? Oh my Arceus, guys, I think he's waking up!"

My eyes slowly opened. Damn, it hurt to breath. The blurry figure of Crystal stood over me.

I tried to say something, but I ended up coughing up a lung. Crystal shoved a spoonful of some syrupy mixture that tasted like crap into my mouth.

"Don't try to talk, you took in too much water." She shook her head, an expression of angered relief, an expression I've come to recognize pretty well, actually. "Dammit, Gold, I leave you alone for _one second,_ and you go and nearly drown yourself. If Politaro hadn't been able to drag you up to where we could get you out-and believe me, it looked pretty tired when it came up - you would have been dead for sure."

I rolled my eyes. If I had known a lecture was waiting for me as soon as I woke up, I would have stayed asleep.

"You gotta give us a break, Gold," a voice that sounded like Senior Red's interrupted. "We were all pretty worried. Heck, Crys even volunteered to perform mouth-to-mou-mphhhhhh!" I heard a sound that sounded a lot like someone clamping a hand onto Red's mouth.

"A-anyways, it's good you finally woke up!" Crys stuttered. "_I swear, if a single one of you guys mentions this to anyone, I will..." _I suppressed a smirk. Man, what I would give to see the look on her face.

**Yellow:**

The door creaked open. "Hey, how's everybody doin'?"

When he saw whom it was, Gold coughed and sputtered. Crys shoved another dose of the medication into his mouth.

Red stiffened beside me. "Why is _he_ here?" He whispered to me.

I tried not to blush as I whispered back, "Well, it _is _his boat. And he seems . . . better than before."

It was true. The sailor's clothes were tidier, and the bags under his eyes had disappeared. "Er, I s'pose I owe all you kids an apology, or at least some sort of explanation." He scratched the back of his neck. "That Tentecruel there was my Sulu. She prefers to swim along side my boat instead of being in a wee pokeball, see? She's usually a sweetheart, but she can be a bit rash at times." His face darkened. "My other pokemon, a fine Quilfish, passed on recently. My sweet granddaughter, Gena, was the only thing keeping me goin'. I had been drinking away the pain, but I guess I had a bit more than a trifle last night." He chuckled halfheartedly.

I could feel my eyes welling up with tears. Red tensed and looked downward. Some sniffs could be heard from the corner where Ruby and Wally sat. Crys wiped her cheek. I could even see Gold's face soften.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, sir," I said, surprising everyone, especially myself. "We all are. And I think we owe you an apology as well. You see, we were supposed to board a ship to Unova today, and I guess we got on the wrong ship, but we're kinda stuck now, so . . ." My voice faltered. Why had I even spoken up in the first place? My face reddened as I wished, not for the first time, that I were invisible.

The sailor scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Unova, eh? Well, I was headed for the Sevii Islands, but we could take a small detour." He smiled to reveal strangely white teeth. "We'll get there in no time!"

Crys smiled gratefully. "Oh, thank you, Mr., uh . . ."

He puffed out his chest. "Tully's the name, lassie! And what might you be called?"

After Crys introduced us each in turn, we heard a knock on the door. "Grampa? Who's there?"

The door opened. A girl, about ten, with a long brown braid that reached the base of her spine, stood in the doorway. She was rubbing her deep violet eyes as if she had just woken up. Aside from her eye color, she was like a younger version of Tully.

The sailor smiled. "Finally woke up, eh? Well, kiddos, this is my fourteen-year-old granddaughter, Gena, Gen, we're helping these nice folks get to Unova."

Gold sat up with a start. "Wait, you're _fourt-_" Crys pushed him back down. "You need to rest!"

Gena crossed her arms. "Yeah, yeah, I'm older than I look, okay?" she muttered.

I nodded. I could definitely relate to that.

Tully then launched a detailed explanation of how we got on the wrong boat, how Sulu jumped us, and, he added sheepishly, how he passed out on deck and we had to carry him back.

Gena covered her mouth with her hands. "And I slept through all of this?!"

Tully laughed. "Well, you always were your father's daughter."

She flicked her braid over her shoulder. "Unova, hmm?" Her eyes adapted the mischievous glint Blue sometimes got when she blackmailed someone. "You guys do know about the Castelian _ghosts_, don't you?

All color left my face as I shuddered involuntarily. The others, as I could tell, felt the same. Well, everyone except Gold.

"Ghosts? How young do you think we are, kid?" He would have gone on, but just then he erupted into a fit of coughs. Crystal shoved another spoonful down his throat.

She stared at him, hard. "Kid? First of all, I'm the same exact age, if not_ older_ than you. And do you _know_ how many ships have gone missing, wise guy? Five. Five freaking ships, full of passengers and goods, gone. Disappeared. Off the map." She turned as to leave. "Don't be surprised if the same happens to us."

Tully massaged his temples when she left. "Oh, don't mind her, she can be a bit . . . melodramatic at times. She's just blowin' steam."

He jumped up. "Now, how's about we find some place for you kids to sleep?"

As we came up from below deck, I stared out at the sea. I had no idea where we were at the moment, but wherever we were, the view sure was beautiful. The rising sun reflected of the cerulean waters, like little diamonds sparkling on the surface. A few startled Wingull took of as a massive Wailord breached. It seemed impossible that this beautiful ocean could be haunted.

Wasn't it?

**Diamond:**

"Argh, it's 'I guess I'd be a _Mr. Lime,_ then!' Come on, Dia-I mean, Diamond! Focus! We need to get this right!"

I sighed and flopped on my bed. "Can't we take a break, Pearl? We've been at this for over an hour! I'm hungry . . ."

Pearl face palmed. "You're _always_ hungry. And besides, the only jokes we've come up with for weeks are lame!" He sighed. "I've been thinking that we need to come up with a new starting line for our routines."

I sat up, surprised. "Wait, what?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we've been using this one too much. Don't you think people will get bored with it?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, but . . . we've always used this one."

Pearl sat down and took out a notebook. "Precisely. Now, you go get food, while I try to think up something good."

I jumped up. "Alright! Be right back, Pearl!"

"Man, this ship is _huge . . ._"

Somehow, I had become totally lost. Not only did I have no clue where the kitchen was, I didn't know how to get back to my room.

Sighing, I looked around. Had I gone through here before? Or was it just that all of the passages looked _exactly the same_?

Finally, I let out a triumphant smile as I came to a pair of doors with the glorious word **KITCHEN** above them. Peering through the windows, I was glad to see that no one was there.

Well, almost no one.

Just when I had stocked up on enough snacks, someone crashed into me, making both of us spill everything we were carrying.

The person stood up immediately and started backing away. "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't stealing food or anything, I was just so hungry - er, wait, n-no, I'm not hungry! I'm not complaining or anything!"

The kid was tall and skinny, probably around thirteen. His hair was straw-colored and his eyes, which were a startling green, had a nervous glint in them, like a scared animal.

I stood up and held out my hands. "Wait, calm down. What's your name? I'm Diamond, or just Dia. What are you so worried about?"

He shook his head, his emerald eyes huge. "P-please don't tell Captain! Uh, wait, no, you're not a pirate! You wouldn't know who Captain is!" He smacked himself on the head. "Wait! Stupid me! I just told you I was a pirate! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He smacked himself with every "stupid."

"Wait, please calm down! What's this about pirates? Who's Captain?"

He backed up to the wall. "N-no! They'll kill me if they find out you saw me! J-just forget you ever saw me!" And with that, he dashed out of the kitchen.

I furrowed my eyebrows. That was weird. Who was that guy, and what on earth was he talking about?

I shrugged and started picking up all the food I had dropped. Huh, the kid didn't even take his food with him. Oh, well.

My hand grazed over a slip of paper. Had he dropped this too? I unfolded it and tried to read the messy font.

It must have gotten blurred from his sweat or something, because I couldn't read a thing. The one word I recognized was "raid."

Huh. Weird.

The Captain laced her fingers together. Everything was going exactly according to plan. Her men had already boarded the ship, and they were making their way into the ship captain's room. As long as everyone did as they were supposed to . . .

"Cap'n, sir!"

"What?"

"We've been informed that Beckham has left his post, sir!"

The Captain massaged her temples. Deep breaths, count to ten . . . "That's not important. He'll be disposed of soon enough. Do you have anything _valuable_ to tell me?"

"Well . . ." The pirate faltered.

"Oh, Houndoom," she called softly, almost a whisper. Two foaming black canines approached the pirate, an unstable glint in their eyes.

She giggled, if you could even call it that. "I don't usually bring my babies aboard, but they make excellent discipliners. Beware, the water makes them a bit . . . testy."

She examined her fingernails as the two pokemon mauled the poor sailor. "Alright, you two, that's enough."

The Houndoom whimpered and crawled back under her desk.

"Cap'n, sir!"

"Oh, what is it now? You better have some useful information!"

"Yes, sir!" he said, stepping over the body of his former comrade without flinching. "Our men have taken control of the ship."

The Captain smiled. "Good."

Now the real fun can begin.

* * *

**Hmph. There is absolutely nothing wrong with arguing with yourself.**

_No, but it's kinda weird when you lose._

**Who says I lost yet? This calls for a. . .**

_**PING-PONG TOURNAMENT!**_

***Slaps self* Wait! Disclaimer! Okay, I don't own pokemon or its awesome characters, just my awesome OCs which FINALLY have some air now. =D**

**Now . . .**

_**PING-PONG! XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know, I know, I'm super slow at updating, and you guys hate my guts, and you've all hired a mercenary to hunt me down . . . I've heard it all before. =D Quick thanks to all you awesome folks out there who have dutifully been reading and telling me what you think about it! (And thanks to Kay-tay's Mind, xzredzx, and iambored for following/reviewing!) You guys rock, all of you. XD**

_**In our last chapter, half of our heroes were presented with the information that they had boarded the wrong ship! Will they ever make it to Unova and reunite with their friends? Who was that guy Diamond met in the kitchen? Read on to find out!**_

**And now, your feature presentation . . .**

**Silver:**

I scanned the horizon for anything that looked like a pirate ship. Nothing.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the ever-handy Scope Lens and held it up to my face. It may be an item for Pokemon to use, but it definitely had its uses outside of battle.

I had told Gold I was looking for more information on my mother. That wasn't a lie. It had _started_ as that. Even _I_ wasn't sure how my priorities had switched. Or how I gotten myself into this mess. All I knew now was that I had to find this ship.

There.

No Jolly Roger. No big cannons jutting out from the side. No big, ticking crocodiles. Nothing that made it any different from a normal cargo ship.

At first glance.

Zooming in, I saw an eight pointed-star in the center of a pokeball that someone had sloppily painted on the side of the ship with a reddish brown paint. At least, I hoped it was paint. My gut suspected otherwise.

This was it.

"Let's go," I told my Honchkrow, who had been suspending me over the water. "Towards that ship."

As we flew towards the pirate ship, my mind wandered to how in Arceus's name I ended up chasing after this bunch.

_I had gone to the Cerulean police station in Kanto to see if they had any information. It was a bit ironic for me, being that I was a thief once, as well as the fact that I was the son of the leader of one of the biggest crime syndicates Kanto has ever seen. They told me that they had absolutely no information except that she had died from some sickness, probably influenza. I was about to leave when a man with a bright red face ran in and almost knocked into me in his hurry._

_"Help! Anyone!" He ran up to the counter. "M-my pokemon! They were kidnapped! Kidnapped, I tell you! I-I was on a fishing boat with my wife and all my pokeballs when, out of the blue, pirates! They attacked my wife and I and just stole them! Oh, Mankey, Clefairy . . . You must get them back! You must!"_

_"I'm sorry, sir, we are extremely busy today. Please wait in one of the chairs, or come another day. Thank you," the police officer replied, mechanically as clockwork._

_"_Wait?_ Did you not hear me, man! Pirates! They kidnapped my pokemon! Do something! Please, I beg of you!"_

_The officer didn't even flinch at the melodramatic man's pleas. "I'm very sorry, sir, but we can't help you right now. You will have to wait."_

_"I can find them for you," I blurted out. I'm not sure why; maybe I was feeling guilty about my past. Maybe I wanted a chance at redemption. Even if it was only for myself._

_Both men stared at me. The police officer cleared his throat. "Your offer is appreciated, sir, but this is a matter best dealt with by the police."_

_The man narrowed his eyes at the officer. "Well, if it's so important that the police have to deal with it, then why was I told to _wait?_" He smiled gratefully at me. "Thank you, young man! Step outside with me, and I'll fill you in on the details."_

I snapped out of the memory as Honchkrow started to drift downward, most likely from fatigue. I put Honchkrow back in its ball while simultaneously releasing Feraligator. "Rest, Honchkrow. We'll surf the rest of the way."

Surfing towards the ship, I reviewed the game plan.

Oh. Right. There was no game plan.

I shook my head in disgust. How could I have been so stupid and irresponsible? I was clearly hanging around Gold too much.

_Better come up with something, fast._ The ship was already coming into clear view, and I was a sitting duck out here. I needed to get on that ship, now. _Okay, time to improvise._

Jumping off of Feraligator, I grabbed a piece of loose metal on the ship and swung myself up. Returning the Big Jaw pokemon to its ball, I glanced around warily. It didn't seem like any of the crewmembers were around to see me. Now to figure out where these pirates stored the pokemon they stole.

I froze and internally face palmed. I had no idea where to go! I didn't know my way around this ship! I didn't even know if these people still had the man's pokemon!

Just then, I realized the exact proximity of the danger I was in. I was on a _freaking pirate ship_ with no plan of action and next to no information. I could've killed myself. What was I _thinking?_ I was so . . . well, I'm not sure _excited_ is the right word, but that was almost what it felt like. I was so excited about a chance to do something _good_ that I had charged in headfirst.

_Well, it can't get any worse than this,_ I thought sullenly.

"What do you think you're doing?"

But, of course, this is _my_ life we're talking about.

**Wally:**

I inhaled deeply, the fresh sea air filling my lungs. The air was so clean out here that it hardly troubled me at all when I breathed. The salty ocean tang reminded me of my old home, Pacificlog Town. I felt better than I had in weeks, maybe months.

"Urrgh . . ."

Well, minus that pesky seasickness.

I leaned over the deck, struggling to hold in my lunch. If only this stupid boat would stop rocking so much . . .

Ruby came over, a worried look on his face. "Hey, don't you think you should go below deck and rest or something? Your face is the same color as your hair."

I shook my head, gasping. "N-no, I read somewhere that . . . the further under the water you go . . . . the worse it . . . urrgh!" I groaned. It seemed to be getting worse.

Captain Tully's granddaughter came up behind me. "Here," she smiled, "drink this. It'll taste horrible, and it'll fell like hell going down, but it'll help you get over your seasickness!" She said it cheerfully as ever, like she was reporting the weather or something.

Nevertheless, I gratefully took the bottle from her and took a swig. She wasn't lying about it being tough to drink. It tasted like burnt cookies and overripe Wepear berries, and my throat was on fire as I swallowed, but I drank the potent mixture anyways. Immediately I felt better. Coughing, I smiled quick thanks.

Tully walked by and noticed the bottle in my hand. His face paled. "Gena, dearie," he started carefully, "did you try to make a seasickness antidote for this young man?"

She nodded eagerly, her braid blowing in the wind. "Yeah, I'd seen you do it so many times I had it pretty much memorized by now, so I decided to brew one up for this kid." "Pretty much?" I didn't like the sound of that.

Tully nodded. "And what did you put in it?"

"Well, I crushed up some Wepear, a Kebia, added a bit of Payapa . . ."

The old fisherman froze. I locked eyes with him. He cleared his throat. "Gena, there were no Payapa, Wepear, or Kebia berries in the brew. And usually, when Wepear and Payapa are mixed in high temperatures, they explode."

**Ruby:**

We all stood stock-still as Tully spoke. For a moment.

Wally clapped his hands over his stomach and retched over the side of the boat again. I really doubted that was good for the water pokemon down there.

Gena covered her mouth, eyes wide. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I thought that was what the ingredients were, and I shouldn't have just assumed, and I should have asked you first, and I'm really sorry, and-"

Tully scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, bein' that it didn't explode in his face, the temperature probably wasn't high enough to trigger too big a reaction. It'll probably just give you nasty stomach pains. Don't worry, lad, you'll probably be just fine." I silently noted the number of times the man said "probably."

Wally nodded, even greener than before. Gena seemed to notice. "Hey, I think I know something that could probably help with the stomachaches! I'll just go and fix one right u-"

"Er, no, that's fine, Gena, I can make this one," her grandfather cut her off.

Gena pouted as Tully went below deck. "Geez, I'm not_ that_ bad at cooking . . . brewing stuff like this isn't _so_ different . . ." When she smiled at us, it was like looking at an innocent eight-year-old. How old did she say she was? _Fourteen?_ There was no way that could be true. "Don't worry, guys. Brewing stuff like this is a family talent, and Grampa's the best of the best." She muttered something under her breath. I didn't catch all of it, but it sounded something like "A talent I somehow missed." But she seemed so happy and cheerful I wasn't sure that I just hadn't imagined it.

Her dark eyes acquired that mischievous glint again, just like before. She started fiddling with her braid. "Exploding berries, huh? Maybe . . ." She glanced up, surprised, like she had forgotten we were still standing here. "Oh, uh, sorry. You guys can do pretty much anything you want, I'll just be in my room if anybody needs me." She dashed off, leaving me with a vomiting Wally. I just stood there awkwardly until Tully came back with two bottles in his hand, one a milky white and the other a pale green. "These oughta help."

As Wally forced the mysterious liquids down, Tully asked me, "Hey, where'd my little rascal Gena go?"

I laughed nervously. "Y-yeah, well, she started muttering something about exploding berries, then she ran off to her room. But she's not actually going to do anything, is she?"

The sailor scratched the back of his neck. "With Gena, you never know what she'll do next. It probably isn't anything too destructive."

_Well, _that_ was reassuring._

**Green:**

At one point, I didn't think anyone could give me a bigger headache than Red.

Words cannot describe how wrong I was.

"Green! Are you listening to me at all?"

I massaged my temples. "Yes, Blue, every word you scream at me is reverberating inside my skull like a freaking ping-pong ball."

She started pacing my room again. "I just can't believe we _left_ them there! We have no idea where any of them are! And you just _sit_ there writing some stupid _essay_ on the evolution of Eevee!"

I bit back a response. _Be the bigger person, Green. Don't let her know she's getting to you._

"What do you expect me to do?" I answered tersely. "Pace _someone else's room _and rant the injustices of it all?"

She glared at me and sat down on my bed. "Well, you could be doing something _useful!_" She sighed. "These are our _friends,_ Green. I wanted to do this so we could all get together and have _fun_, not worry about where they could be. The thought that . . . that we might never . . .might not . . ." Blue started choking up.

I swallowed. I _hated_ it when she tried to pull something like this. She knew how bad I was at dealing with tears.

I cleared my throat, trying to remember that Blue was a master of fake crying. "Hey, calm down. It's not like they're helpless. I feel the same as you do, but we can't show that in front of our juniors, can we? And it's not like they're helpless. If we can't contact them, I'm sure they'll do everything in their power to make it to Unova, all right? So relax. Go see what the others are doing or something."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Fine . . . But promise me you'll call one of them later."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, Blue, I promise." _Not like Red will have his phone on, but . . ._

"Okay!" Blue skipped out of my room like nothing happened. I shook my head, wishing for an aspirin.

After five blissful minutes of working on my report, I heard the door open once again. I groaned. _Didn't these damn things have locks on them?_

"What is it now, Blue?" My eyes widened to the size of saucers as I turned around.

"Sorry for barging in, kid, but this is _our_ ship now. Your pokeballs, please. Not that you have a choice in the matter."

**How was it? Were you surprised when you saw Silver's POV? You shouldn't have been. I may be a cruel-hearted monster, but I wasn't gonna leave poor Silvy out of this! And I think **_**now**_** would be a better time for the **_**duhn-duhn-DUUHNNN!, **_**don't you? ;D**

**Okay, in my opinion, I stink at writing. I do it cause it's fun. Pretty much it. (Oh, and don't even **_**try**_** to respond to that. If you agree, I will be sad (but not surprised) because I do suck. And if you disagree, I will be angry because I am ALWAYS right. :3)**

**And that's all I gotta say. C u! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo! Hey guys! It's Yellow's birthday today, so I had to post this thing now! (Actually, I wrote half of it this morning. ^_^`) So yeah, enjoy!**

**Oh, and I made a few improvements par to TigerSneak1's request. Hope I made it a bit better! =)**

_**In the last chapter, Silver had taken a mission to retrieve the stolen pokémon from the modern pirate ship, The Nightshredder. Will it be successful, or will our hero be forced to walk the plank? What's Gena planning with those explosive berries? And who the heck are the jerks who think they can steal Green's prized pokémon? Forge on, valiant readers! **_

* * *

**Green:**

I gripped my pokeballs defensively, glaring at the intruders. There were two of them, one built like a bowling ball, the other tall and awkward. Dressed in gray pants and t-shirts, they looked like they were getting ready to go to the gym. A small five-pointed star was embroidered in red on the right side of the shirt. They might have thought that they looked intimidating, but all I saw were two pathetic thugs. I would've snorted in disgust if I weren't so pissed off at these idiots.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room?" I asked tersely. I had one hand on Charizard's pokeball, ready to release it at a moment's notice.

Bowling Ball snorted and held his hand out expectantly. "Kid. Fork over your pokemon_ now,_ before we get serious."

These guys were so obliviously confident it made me physically ill. "You guys don't have a _clue_ what you're getting into, do you?" I threw out Charizard's ball before they could even react.

"Now, tell me exactly who you are and what you are doing here." I murmured, my tone dangerously low.

The taller one glanced nervously at his partner, but said partner sneered and threw out a pokeball. "Aren't we getting a little cocky?"

He nudged his partner, causing the wiry man to stumble before throwing out his pokemon. _Seriously? _These _are the idiots who think they can take my pokemon?_

Their pokemon, at least, seemed a bit more capable. I didn't even recognize them. One was a brownish color and sported large front teeth like a Rattata's, while the other looked like a dark green bag of trash.

I set my jaw. It didn't matter if I didn't know what they were; I could defeat them easily.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower, but be careful not to hit the walls!" This would definitely be a tricky battle. Most of my pokemon were too large to really move around in these tiny cabins, and Charizard was no exception.

A burst of flames shot out from Charizard's mouth, scorching the trash bag, as well as the portrait of a pristine forest behind it. Crap.

If the odd duo were intimidated by Flamethrower, they didn't show it. "Sludge Bomb, Trubbish!"

_Hm. So it's called a Trubbish_. What kind of pokemon was it? Did any of the others know about it?

_Not the time to satisfy your scientific curiosity, Green. _"Dragon Claw, Charizard." This battle would be finished in no time. Except . . .

_The other one. Where's the other one?_

I turned and saw the little buck-toothed rat scurrying back towards its owner, the taller of the goons. In its little paws, I saw . . . three of my pokeballs?

The man sneered. "Way to distract him, Redge. Let's get outta here!" They turned and ran.

Right into my Golduck's Bubblebeam, that is.

"You guys didn't honestly think I wouldn't see that coming, did you?" I plucked my pokeballs from the grasp of the small brown pokemon, who was stunned by what had happened. "Thank you. Shame you happened to take the _empty_ pokeballs." I walked around to where Golduck was standing. "Golduck, Hypnosis."

I returned Golduck and Charizard to their balls as the two men and their pokemon sank. Despite their trainers' pathetic lack of skills, those two pokemon were actually pretty strong. I used a full heal on my poisoned Charizard as I pulled out the Pokédex.

First I aimed it at the trash bag. It read, **"Trubbish, the Trash Bag pokemon. The combination of garbage bags and industrial waste caused the chemical reaction that created this pokemon."**

Then the one with the buckteeth. **"Patrat, the Scout pokemon. Extremely cautious, they take shifts to maintain a constant watch of their nest. They feel insecure without a lookout."**

I put my Pokédex away. Apparently they were from Unova. I had been meaning to go there sometime, maybe get some data on the pokemon there, but the Gym had been busier than ever, and I hardly had any time to think, let alone travel to an entirely different region. Another reason why I was so reluctant to go on this trip. I only agreed because I would be able to work without a trainer coming in to challenge me every half hour.

I sighed as I closed the door to my room behind me. Somehow, I doubted I was going to get much work done today.

* * *

**Platina:**

I stretched out on my well-made bed. The covers were a light shade of lilac, which complemented the pastel blue of the walls. The afternoon sunlight filtered through the small, circular windows, or "portholes," as they were called in the books I read about ships.

I was utterly bored.

I had read all the books I had brought with me twice, groomed Rapidash and Empoleon as many times as they would allow me, and made a second entry in my journal. I wanted something _exiting_ to happen, wanted that feeling that I got when traveling with Pearl and Diamond. I wanted - no, I _needed_ an adventure.

I heard a soft knocking at the door. Pearl? No, he wouldn't knock like that. Pearl's knocking was more of a loud, banging noise. Diamond, perhaps?

"Diamond, is that you?" I hopped off my bed and went to the door.

I could hear a hoarse whisper from the other side of the door. "Idiot, you're not s'posed to knock, we just barge in! And you knock like a girl!"

"I'm going to ignore that comment you just made. And be a little quieter, I wouldn't be surprised if you just alerted whoever's in there to what we're doing!"

"Oh, shaddup, Beckham!"

Before I could wonder if it was one of the other Pokédex Holders playing a practical joke on me, the door burst open and my hands were clasped behind my back. Another hand was clamped in front of my eyes.

"I got her! Now quick, grab the balls she left on her bed and let's get outta here!"

There was a pause as I struggled against my captor, who, although he couldn't be more than fifteen, had a grip like iron. _Who were these people? Could they be part of Team Galactic? But we've defeated them already!_

"Beckham, you worthless piece of trash, just grab the-"

"Noctowl, Hypnosis."

I crumpled to the ground with my captor.

"Lady? Are you awake?"

"Give her some space, Dia! Her eyes are starting to open!"

"Starting to open! Starting to open!"

My eyelids fluttered. Above me, I could make out the shapes of three boys about my age.

"Pearl? Dia?" I yawned, sitting up. I was promptly tackle - hugged by one of the three, whom I assumed was Diamond.

As my vision became clearer, I saw Pearl glaring daggers at the third boy, whom I didn't recognize. "Alright, buddy, you've got an apology and _lots_ of explaining to do."

The boy smiled apologetically as Diamond released me. "Aha, yeah, uh, sorry about that. Noctowl only meant to hit Willy over there, didn't you, girl?" He scratched his pokemon under its chin. He held out his hand awkwardly. "A-anyways, my name's John Beckham. P-pleasure to meet you."

I took his hand. "My name is Platina Berlitz, and these are Diamond and Pearl. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Hi!" Dia greeted him cheerfully.

Pearl crossed his arms. "Yeah, nice to meet you, but do you mind telling us why you and your goony friends were trying to steal our pokemon?"

John glanced around nervously. "Um, I probably shouldn't, I mean, I'm really not supposed to-" He took a breath. "But, being that I can't really get into any more trouble than I'm already in, I'll tell you. Okay, so, see, we're pirates."

_Pirates._ The word sounded . . . musical. I had read countless adventure stories about brave and valiant pirates who saved princesses and defeated evil sea monsters. I knew that in real life, pirates were thieves and murderers. Still, I couldn't help being impressed.

Pearl raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "A pirate, huh? Then where's your eye patch and peg leg? And I haven't heard you say 'Arrrgh!' once."

John laughed. "Let's leave the pirate movies at home, huh? No one actually talks like that. At least, not in this century. And I'm perfectly fine with both eyes and legs, thank you." He cleared his throat uncomfortably and continued. "Anyways, I was captured when I was about three and trained to be a pirate. Not only in battling, but in hand-to-hand combat as well." He smiled, just a bit. "I'm pretty good with a knife.

"So anyways, pirates. But instead of stealing gold and rum and stuff, we steal pokemon and sell them on the black market."

My breath caught in my throat. Diamond's expression was one of total shock.

Pearl clenched his fists. "You _steal_ other people's pokemon, and then you _sell_ them? That . . . that's horrible! That's evil!" I agreed with him wholeheartedly.

John nodded sadly. "Yeah, I know. And the common ones, the ones that won't fetch a good price, she-" He gulped and continued, his voice barely a whisper. "She'll throw them overboard. Or feed them to her Houndoom."

Diamond ran away from my bed and became violently ill in the floral wastebasket. I could feel the blood rush away from my face as my eyes welled up. I swiped at my face, hoping no one would notice. Pearl sat there, staring into nothing as a hot, angry tear fell from his eye.

John clenched his teeth and balled his fists. "I swore to myself I would make her pay. I would get myself off of that hell-spawned ship, but first I would make her pay." He took a deep, shaking breath. "I knew I wouldn't get any help from the crew. They were too scared of her. I needed outside help. So I waited. I played along, acting as her puppet, biding my time. When this raid was announced, I knew this was my chance.

"But, after I knocked my jerk of a partner out, as well as you, Platina - sorry about that, by the way - you two came in and started attacking me."

"Well, after we defeated the two that attacked us-" Dia started, his face still a bit green.

"They weren't all that hard," Pearl interjected.

"-We came to see you, Lady, to make sure you were all right."

Pearl sighed. "We were a bit late though. Sorry we couldn't protect you."

I could feel my eyes welling up with tears again, but this time for a different reason. Those two, after fighting for themselves, came to make sure I was all right. "Thank you, both of you, for coming to help me," I said quietly, smiling at the two of them.

Diamond smiled, his face returning to its natural color. "No problem, Lady."

Pearl looked away. "Yeah, anytime."

John examined his rugged fingernails, looking a bit uncomfortable. "And you two put up a pretty good fight. Took me awhile to convince you that I wasn't going to hurt her."

Pearl glared at John again. "Yeah, still not all that convinced."

"Y'know, Pearl, I vote that we oughta help him." Dia pulled out a bun he had hidden in his pocket and shared it with Lax.

"I second that vote," I volunteered with a small smile.

Pearl rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. We just waltz in there, and take out an entire crew of pirates. This will totally work. Not!" He screamed the last part in Dia's face. "Four people are not going to be a match against a group of trained pirates, people! We need more manpower!"

He snapped his fingers. "I got it! The other Dex Holders! With them at our side, we might actually have a chance!"

Dia squirmed uncomfortably. "The others? I don't know, Pearl, I didn't really like that quiet guy with the spiky brown hair. He's pretty intimidating."

I frowned. "And that wild girl didn't exactly leave the best of impressions."

Pearl smacked Diamond, like he does when they're performing a comedy routine. "Don't be such babies! Come on, you guys want to help Johnny here, don't you?"

"Don't call me Johnny," he muttered.

Diamond nodded, determined. I sighed. _Don't worry, Platina, I'm sure the others will be much more civil once we are properly introduced. And we have to defeat these pirates._

John looked at us. "You guys . . . thanks. For helping me." He looked away.

Dia's eyes widened. "Hey! I saw you in the ship's kitchen! So that's why you looked so familiar!"

Pearl glanced at him. "You were in the kitchen about an hour ago. You forgot his face that quickly?"

Diamond took a bite of his bun. "Well, I recognized him now, right?"

John laughed nervously. "Yeah, the food we get isn't all that great. Y-you won't tell anyone I was raiding the kitchen, will you?"

Dia grinned. "Don't be ashamed, I was doing the same!"

I laughed as John sweat dropped. Pearl just rolled his eyes. "That's Dia for you," he muttered.

I glanced at Pearl. "So, what shall we do now?"

He cracked his knuckles. "It's time to kick some pirate butt."

* * *

**So, the fun stuff has finally started! Tell me what you guys think! Suggestions are totally welcome! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY YELLOW! LUV U!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Okay, I _meant_ to upload this on Easter, but... it didn't happen. I think I was in some sort of chocolate-induced coma. Sorry 'bout that, blame the bunnies.

Thank you so much to all you awesome people who are staying with me, despite all the things I'm screwing up! Anata iwa! XD

Oh, and one more thing-I gave all the ships names. The pirate ship is called the Nightshredder, the ship they were supposed to get on is the Ocean Crest, and the ship they got on... well, I'm still trying to think of that one. ^_^` If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to share them!

_**In our last chapter, strange men in gray clothes attacked Green in his own room! What were they doing there, and why? Meanwhile, the Sinnoh Trio befriended a rebel pirate! Will he prove an invaluable asset, or is he too dangerous to trust? Read on!**_

* * *

**Silver:**

I whirled around, a hand hovering over my pokeballs. The person before me looked about a few years older than I was, and a lot beefier. He was clad in gray, five pokeballs at his waist. He did not look happy.

I didn't give him time to react. "Feraligator, Surf!" A huge wave of ocean water exploded in the sea behind me and came crashing towards the man.

"Alakazam!"

He clamped a calloused hand on my wrist and started talking to me as the Psychic pokemon calmed the ocean with its mind. "What the hell are you thinking, kid? I was just gonna ask why you weren't doing anything!"

"I suggest you get your hand off of me before my Feraligator bites it off," I replied coolly.

The man quickly pulled his hand away as he noticed my pokemon inching towards him. "Damn it, kid, put that thing away and tell me who you are."

"I'm… " I tried to think of an excuse as I returned Feraligator to its pokeball. "I'm the new recruit."

The man examined me, cold stone eyes boring into me. A few other people, all dressed the same as he was, gathered around curiously. _Shoot, he knows that was a lie. He knows. I'm going to have to fight them all, why in the name of Ho-Oh did I put Feraligator back?_

"Alright then, welcome aboard, rookie!" He gave me a clap on the back. "I'm Sammy, by the way. I'll show you around!"

I stood, rigid as a board. _That was _way_ too easy. Either these guys are really trusting, or… this is a trap._ I was going to go with the latter.

Sammy turned and beckoned for me to hurry up. What choice did I have at the moment?

"Alright, so here are the cabins, and over here's where we keep the latrines - really only buckets, but they work just as well - and the Captain's room, you do _not_ want to be called in there, and over here we have-"

I nodded dully at every room we passed, hoping to get this over with soon so I could slip away and search for the man's missing pokemon. That is, if they were still on this ship. If they weren't - and I seriously doubted they were - I would simply plant a tracking device on the ship, head back to the mainland, get at least_ some_ of those useless officers to find the ship and arrest one and all of these filthy pirates.

At first, I had hoped I would find at least something resembling a storage room, but I hadn't seen anything yet.

"Excuse me," I politely interrupted, "I'm aware that you kidnap pokemon as a business?"

The pirate frowned. "Well, you know, kidnap is such a strong word. It's just business, really."

I nodded, hoping he wouldn't notice my clenching jaw. "And, what, exactly, do you do with them after you kidnap them?"

"Well, sell them, of course! The useful ones, anyway. The weak, run-of-the-mill ones are discarded. Again, it's all just business." He clapped me on the back again. "You're not getting soft on us, are you, boy? We can't have any weakness on board. Emotions will just get in the way of the job you have to do."

It wasn't long ago that I thought the same exact way.

But I was determined never to end up like this sorry bunch.

The pirate's voice brought me back. "Would you like to see where we keep the cargo?"

_This is just _too_ easy. "_Very much, sir."

He led me down another corridor and opened the steel door. "Take a glimpse inside, if you want."

So this was where he hoped to trap me. "Oh, no sir, thank you, but-"

Before I could react, he grabbed my hair and threw me into the room with more strength than I imagined. I heard the door lock with a distinct click.

It was hopelessly dark inside of the storage room. The only source of light came from the small window in the door, from which a leering voice echoed.

"You really thought I was stupid enough to believe that you were actually a new recruit? All the newbies have been carted off to the target ship already!" _What on earth is he talking about?_ "And we know exactly how to take care of little _rats_ like you."

My back arched as dozens of electrical currents jolted through my body. I gritted my teeth, determined not to cry out.

A cruel, barking laughter made its way underneath the cracks of the door. "This isn't the cargo storage room. This is the punishment room, _Silver._"

I lay panting on the wooden floor, clenching my hands into fists. _How the heck does he know my name?_

"And being that all of your other Pokédex-wielding friends are aboard our target ship, the Ocean Crest, we're killing two birds with one stone!" The pirate laughed even more as I was shocked again, with at least twice as much power.

"Wish I could stay and watch, but I have to go and report back to the Captain. Have fun..."

The third shock was too much. I cried out as the electric currents coursed through my body, leaving me almost unconscious.

This was going to suck more than I had imagined.

* * *

The captain of the Nightshredder sat lounging in her cabin.

"Sir, Silver of Viridian City has been captured."

The Captain allowed herself a small smile, although it conveyed anything but happiness. "Good. And the raid?"

Sammy smiled, similar to the way the Captain had smiled. "It's going exactly according to plan. All of the disposable units have been sent out first to get control of the ship; the remaining Pokédex Holders have fallen for the bait, and the elite units are ready to take everyone for surprise and take over."

The Captain frowned, a momentary flaw on her otherwise beautiful face. "I know the plan, you imbecile. I was the one who _formulated_ it in the first place. You don't need to explain it."

The man's reptilian smile morphed into an expression of fear. "I-I'm so sorry, ma'a-er, sir, that was just, you know-"

The Captain closed her colorless eyes. "Yes, well, I'm in a particularly good mood, so I won't sic my Houndoom on you just yet." She reached down to scratch one behind the ear. "And besides, my babies just ate, didn't they? Their tummies are all full up with Rattata." Towards the end, her voice became high and annoying, like a parent feeding their child.

The pirate nodded, relieved, and left as quickly as his legs could take him.

* * *

**Sapphire:**

That. Prissy. Little. Idiot.

Senior Green had tried countless times to contact the others. Senior Blue and even Emerald tried too.

I gritted my teeth and looked out the window of Emerald's room. Who cared what Ruby was doing? He got himself into this mess. It wasn't my problem. No, he could take care of himself.

Blue clapped her hands together, trying her best to look upbeat. "Alright, guys, meeting time!"

"Well, why does it have to be in _my_ room?" Emerald muttered under his breath.

Green silenced him with a glare that sort of scared _me._

I gathered the nerve to speak up. "Shouldn't we wait for the Sinnoh trio?"

Blue sighed and held her head in her hands. "I don't think they have Pokégears. I checked the blonde one's room, but he wasn't there. Anyone happen to know the other two's room numbers?"

No one did. "Well then, we'll just have to catch them up later. I hope they're all right, but we can't very well barge into every room until we find the right one."

Senior Green sighed. "Well, it's not like we have any time to waste. If they have Pokédexes, then they'll be able to take care of themselves. We'll catch them up later.

"We've all been attacked by these guys in gray clothes, correct? About two of them?"

"Three came into mine."

"Mine couldn't have been older than thirteen."

Green held up his hands. "Fine, a small number of males over the age of ten, let's say. And we all defeated them easily?"

We all answered the same. (There's a word for that, right? U-something? Oh, forget it, it's not important.)

"That's what's been bothering me," Blue said, her lips pursed. "They were too weak. I didn't recognize one of the pokémon they had, but Ditty beat them both pretty quickly."

Emerald nodded. "I noticed the same thing. They were pathetically weak."

I glanced at Senior Green, wondering what he was going to say.

Whatever it was, he didn't get a chance to say it. The door had a large hole in it.

"You didn't have to bust the door!"

"Well, it was locked. What was I supposed to do, knock?"

"Well, yes. That is what people normally do, isn't it?"

"Do you think they would have actually opened it?"

"But now we're gonna have to pay to fix the door!"

"It's fine, my family owns this ship."

"…Let's just go."

Three boys and a girl stepped through the hole. I recognized three of them as our own Sinnoh Dex Holders, but the fourth one didn't look familiar.

Except for his gray clothes.

The four of us had our pokémon out before a second went by.

I was the first to attack. "Minun, use Thundersh-"

"Pelliper, Protect."

Minun's Thundershock bounced right off the blue force field the Pelliper was projecting. The boy in gray clothes held his hands up.

"Hey, c-calm down, lemme explain, okay, see, uh…"

Blondie cut in. "Geez, chill out, he's with us! Give us a chance to explain before you try to electrocute us, will you?"

I clenched my teeth and looked at the floor. _You dummy, you just made a fool of yourself by attacking before knowing who you were attacking. In front of your seniors, no less._ I set my jaw. _But I do know I'm attacking. _"What do you mean, he's with you? He's a bad guy!"

The snooty girl shot the blonde one a look. "Pearl, don't be rude." He huffed and looked away. She looked at the rest of us. "I do realize that, while John is amongst the ranks of the pirates, he does not agree with their evil doings and is looking for a way to defeat them. He saved me, and we three, being Diamond, Pearl, and I, believe we should join forces to overcome a common enemy."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Emerald. Did she _have_ to make her sentence so long and drawn-out?

Green zeroed onto the newcomer with eyes that reminded me of the way a Swellow looked before it dove onto its prey. "Start talking. Now."

John nervously told us all about how he had been kidnapped as a child and raised as a pirate, as well as how he needed help defeating them. The prissy girl sat perfectly still as he spoke, but the other two yawned like they had heard it all before.

The pirate-who-was-against-the-pirates seemed to have calmed down a bit by the end of his explanation, although he was still pretty tense. I could see why; being in a room with Dex Holders could definitely be intimidating, and I speak from experience. I can only imagine what it would be like if they thought you were the enemy. And I'm still not convinced that he isn't.

Blue smiled mischievously. "Well, if you just needed help, you could have asked. We'll help you, Joey, absolutely… for a small price of course."

"Well, I kind of _was_ trying to ask, when you guys attacked me… wait, price?" He frowned. "And my name's _John._

"Well, that's what I said, silly."

Green glared a Blue, but she seemed unfazed. With a sigh, he continued. "Ignore Blue. It's not like we have any choice in the matter, is it? I mean, we kind of have to get rid of these… pirates? Really?"

John frowned again. "Yes, pirates. _Why_ does everyone find it so hard to believe that there are modern pirates out there?"

The blue-haired Sinnoh kid grinned. "This is great! Just like old times, right guys?" His friends smiled back at him.

Green sighed as Blue grinned at him.

Emerald glanced at me. "Well, I have been getting bored. This'll be fun, right?"

I nodded, giving a half-hearted smile. _It'd be better if Ruby and the others were here._

* * *

And that's that.

WAIT! Before I forget-

**_DISCLAIMER-I HAVE NEVER OWNED POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS. PLEASE DON'T SUE._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, fellow fanfiction readers! I apologize for the infrequent updates (again)...**** This situation seems to be becoming all to frequent ^_^```**

**A thanks of epic proportions to all you awesome people who are still reading MatM! (Omigosh, over twenty reviews? You guyyyys! XD)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL.**

_**In the last chapter, Silver had been captured by the enemy and held in a torture room! Will he escape? Or is this the end for our valiant hero? Well, I'm not going to TELL you, now am I? So what should you do? Hmm... Oh yeah! Continue reading!**_

* * *

**Yellow:**

I leaned over the edge of the railing, wondering when land would come into sight. Chuchu scampered up my tunic to rest upon my shoulder. I scratched behind her long ears and soothed her using my Viridian powers. Being out at sea this long wasn't having that positive an effect on her, and being stuck on a boat this long was making us all restless. It's not like I had much else to use my powers on, and pokémon usually made better companions than people.

I yawned, feeling my usual drowsiness coming on as Mr. Tully came over. "Great news, kids! We should land at Castelia port in another day."

I grinned, noticing Red doing the same. Hoping he didn't notice me glancing at him umpteen times in the last five minutes, I lifted Chuchu off my shoulder. _Hear that, Chuchu? One more day, and we'll be back on land, and this whole mess will be over._

"It's about time," Gold complained loudly. "It's been so boring on this stupid boat, with only Crys to entertain myself, I thought I was going to go crazy!"

"_Gold!_" Crystal hissed quietly, punching him. "Quit being so rude! And what was that last comment supposed to imply?" She turned to Tully. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Tully, we're all very thankful that you're taking time out of your busy schedule to get us where we belong, and-"

He held his hands up. "Now, don't thank me, miss, it's no real trouble at all, especially for the ones who helped me get over the passing of my dear Quilfish." He winked at me.

Feeling a little embarrassed, I smiled and shook my head. "We didn't really do anything, sir, it was just…"

He waved his hands dismissively. "Never mind that, lassie. Now, weren't there two others with you? I'd like them to know that we're landing soon as well, but I haven't seen hide nor hair of 'em."

Red glanced around. "I think Ruby and Wally went below deck. I'll go tell them."

Just as the words left his mouth, a loud _pop_ followed by an almost deafening _crash_ erupted from below deck. I squeezed Chuchu.

"What the heck was _that?_" Gold steadied himself and a somewhat flustered Crys with the railing.

Red adjusted his cap on his spiky black hair. "I don't know, but it sure didn't sound good."

Without uttering a word of explanation but "Gena…" Tully turned and headed straight for the source of the noise. He emerged a few minutes later with a blackened Gena and an equally blackened Ruby and Wally, a bewildered expression plastered on their faces.

"Gena, if you would, tell our guests what caused the noise they heard a few moments earlier." Tully's voice was measured and controlled.

Gena laughed. "Well, okay, so, I was thinking about what Grampa told me earlier, about certain berries exploding when you mixed them together, and I was wondering, 'Hey, I wonder if adding other berries with the same qualities would neutralize the explosive effects?' So, all I did was mix those three berries, add a [blank] berry, and heat them over a fire." She shrugged sheepishly. "Guess my hypothesis was incorrect."

Gena pointed to Wally and Ruby. "And then these two were so nosy that they came to see what I was doing-"

"We heard some weird noises, and we were worried!" Wally protested.

"-So they got caught in the explosion too."

Tully shook his head. "Gena, what is it with you and blowing things up?"

"Well, it's fun! This boat can be so _boring_ sometimes." She shrugged again, still smiling brightly. "And with the added effects of the Lum berry, this one was especially awesome."

"_Awesome?_" Ruby practically shrieked, seething. "There was an explosion in your room, and you think that's _awesome?_ Look at my clothes! They're ruined! Do you know how long I spent _making _these?"

Gena stared at him blankly. "Wait, you made those? All this time I thought you were a guy!"

Ruby's face would have been bright pink if it weren't so charred. The guys chuckled, Red and Wally trying hard not to. Gold, unfortunately, made no such efforts.

"I know it's hard to believe, but Ruby here _is_ a guy," Gold smirked, ignoring the warning glare from Crystal. "You should see the way he acts around this other girl, Sapphire, it is just _too_ hilarious."

A faint tinge of red could be seen underneath the blackness on Ruby's face. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, but-"

"All right, guys, enough is enough," Red cut in, trying to smother his laughter. He turned to Gena and Mr. Tully. "Is there anywhere for them to get cleaned up?"

Tully turned to face his granddaughter, not amused. "Gena will direct them to the washroom, and, immediately afterward, _clean the mess she made in her room._ Are we clear?"

Gena smiled, casual as ever. "As much as I would love to clean my room, dear grandfather, I must…" She grabbed my elbow, catching Chuchu and me by surprise. "I told Yellow I'd give her the grand tour!"

She pulled me over to the door that would lead us below deck. As she opened it, she turned around and smiled, "Oh, and sorry for calling you a girl. It wouldn't hurt to work out once in awhile, though." The door slammed shut behind us.

"So, where exactly are you taking me?"

Gena finally stopped running to lean against the wall, catching her breath. "Sorry about that. I needed an excuse, and you were standing right there, and, well." She shrugged. "I did get your name right, didn't I? Yellow?" I nodded.

"Well, it's great to officially meet you, Yellow!" She grabbed my arm again. "Hey, I've got something really cool to show you. Come on!"

I sighed. Gena's "really cool" would most likely get me killed.

**Red:**

I smiled helplessly at the bewildered expression on Yellow's face as Gena dragged her below deck. This should have an interesting outcome. _I just hope Yellow's all right._

"Gena! Get back here and-" Tully sighed, muttering curses under his breath as he massaged his temples. "I'm really sorry about all of this, you two, Gena can definitely be a handful."

"Oh, it's fine." Wally smiled good-naturedly as Ruby inspected his clothes, muttering under his breath.

"I'll show you the washroom." The threesome left, leaving me, Crystal and Gold behind on the deck.

Gold turned to Crystal, holding his hands up defensively. "Alright, before you start yelling at me about that thing with Ruby, understand that it was just a stupid little joke! It's not my problem if he got that worked up about it! And it's not like I said anything that everyone else didn't already know."

"Hey, how do you know that I was going to yell at you?" The silence was deafening as we both stared at Crys. "Okay, so maybe I was. But only because you deserve it! Although I will admit that Ruby isn't exactly the most masculine one here, you have absolutely no right to poke fun at it! And furthermore-"

"I'll leave you two to battle this one out." I walked around to the other side of the deck. The boat wasn't a very big one, so I could still hear everything those two were saying.

"Ow, okay, okay, Crys! I get it! Ow, stop it, that hurts!"

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done yet!"

I laughed and shook my head. Anyone's guess was as good as mine as to why they hadn't gotten together yet.

I smiled, remembering the way Yellow had looked as Gena pulled her away; eyes wide open, hair flying everywhere, grabbing onto Chuchu to keep the Pikachu from falling off. She could be so cute sometimes.

Every muscle in my body froze. "Wait, what?"

I grabbed the railing for support. Did I, maybe… like Yellow?

I shook my head. _No way._ I tried to remember other girls I had "maybe liked." _Okay, there was that girl back in Pallet, who I used to throw dirt at as a kid… that Swimmer who cried after Poli beat her Horsea… there's Misty, who tried to kill me with Gyara after a few harmless comments… and Blue, who sold me fake items, stole my trainer badges, then tried to give me fake ones as a replacement…_ I shook my head. Okay, so those ones didn't exactly work out.

But Yellow was completely different from them. She was… sweet. Kind. Pure.

I remembered how she was as she was looking over the railing. With her long blond hair flowing out behind her and her yellow eyes sparkling brightly as Wingull flew above…

_She looked like an angel._

I blinked, startled by the sudden thought. I sank to the ground and fumbled at my belt for a pokéball. I pulled out Pika's and stared at him.

"I'm going crazy, aren't I, boy?" I said to Pika as I stared into the endless sparkling blue.

**Silver: **

I gasped as I pressed the button on the pokeball I had somehow managed to grasp in my hand.

"Rhyperior!" I cried out in a raspy voice.

As soon as the massive pokémon was out of its ball, the shock waves that the Electrode were mercilessly sending my way curved toward Rhyperior's horn and were absorbed.

I sighed, relieved as I pulled myself off the ground. _LightningRod ability. I'll have to remember that._

But I wasn't off the hook yet. The Electrode, realizing that shocking me wasn't going to help, started glowing a bright yellow, one after another, like a chain reaction.

"Weavile!" Swift as lightning, I threw out another pokéball. "Protect, now!"

A dome of blue light surrounded the three of us just as the Electrode exploded in bright flashes of light.

I gritted my teeth as I surveyed the carnage. How they could use pokémon as mere weapons without a single thought of remorse…

To take my mind off the dark thoughts that were flooding my mind, I examined the door handle. Still locked, but I could see that the hinges had loosened a bit. _This shouldn't be a challenge_.

"Weavile!" Within seconds, the metal door fell to the ground with a loud _clang._

I raised Rhyperior's pokéball. The boat was big enough that it didn't tip too much with Rhyperior's weight, but I wasn't going to take any chances of it falling through the metal floor into whatever lied below.

Before I did, however, I noticed a small, white dome with multiple black lenses, each only a millimeter large. Rhyperior destroyed it with a single swipe. _Security camera. Great._

Returning Rhyperior, I stepped out of the punishment room and, seeing no one else around, leaned against a cold, metal wall to think. _How did that damn pirate know my name? Or the cruise ship the others had taken? Okay, yes, the Pokédex Holders are pretty well known throughout the regions, but this is getting pretty extreme. _

I massaged my temples. _So they were planning an attack on the Ocean Crest. _Samuel had said that they had sent weaker troops in first, to lower the passenger's guards. Then they would bring in the elite troops.

I had little doubt that the combined power of the others would be able to defeat these pirates. But would they be able to protect all of the other passengers at the same time? How many pokémon would be taken, how many innocent people hurt before the end result was reached?

I set my jaw. There was no way in hell I was going to sit by and watch this all play out. I, too, wielded a Pokédex.

"Let's go, Weavile. We've got work to do."

* * *

**And that's that! We now have some romance brewing! And what will Silvy do next? Stay tuned for the next chapter of _MAYHEM AT THE MARINA_!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! If you haven't noticed, I've been asked to add a little recap at the beginning of each chapter. If you don't feel like reading the corny little tidbit in italics, well, don't. I promise I won't be offended.**

_**In the last chapter, Silver escaped from his prison and decided to take on the dreaded crew of the Nightshredder! ...Yeah, not much else happened besides that and some adorable shipping XD. (Okay, I'm bad at these. I highly recommend skipping the italics.)**_

* * *

The Captain drummed her fingers on her desk as she hooked her state-of-the-ark computer screen up to the security cameras. _Let's see how our prisoner's doing, shall we?_

Her fingers ceased their drumming as her mouth hung slightly ajar. _What…_

The Houndoom under the desk whimpered as their master's hands clenched. She clenched her mouth tightly as her cold gaze stared at the static on the screen where there _should_ have been an image of satisfying agony. _That disgusting little pile of…_

Taking a shaky, strained breath, the Captain popped a pill of sorts into her mouth and pressed the button for the loud speaker. "_Attention all crewmembers: Prisoner 0009 has escaped from captivity. Danger level: 8.7, extremely high._ _All crewmembers, excluding those navigating the ship, who will continue sailing until directed otherwise, must scout the entire ship until he is found and terminated. No one is to rest until then. That is all."_ With that, the Captain released the button, unsheathed her knife - a sharp, steel blade forged into a gold hilt and quillion, a beautifully cut jade embedded in the center - and added to the scratches on polished, mahogany desk.

_Why the hell did I ever listen to Ken about those useless Electrode? _She made a mental note to speak with her cousin in the near future. _It's no wonder Team Rocket was beaten by those brats._

Contrary to her idiot cousin's inquiry - which he was ruthlessly punished for - Team Rocket's downfall had absolutely nothing to do with the targeting of the Ocean Crest. She couldn't care less about that. Who was she, her cousin's keeper?

No, that wasn't it. Far from it. The pathetic cruise ship wasn't even a target in the first place; too many people, not enough valuable pokémon. But when she heard that the prestigious Pokédex Holders would be riding, well, it was too precious an opportunity to miss. Not only would it eliminate those pesky brats, who were bound to get in the way some time, it would provide the perfect chance to dispose of the useless mouths to feed on board.

The Captain's mind wandered to the boy, as it had been doing so frequently. He aggravated her, and it aggravated her that she was thinking about him. Yes, it was true that she did seek him out in the first place, but he had proved himself useless in all aspects, excluding battling, a talent he was actually quite proficient in. His presence was a nuisance, and besides, he hardly looked anything like him.

Yes, it was the perfect opportunity. And the Captain had the perfect plan.

The only variables were those children, who were to be taken care of by her men, and her men themselves.

_They had better not ruin this._

_ Or I'll just have to do it myself._

**Yellow:**

"Okay, let's see… turn right… right again… straight here… and… yes! Here we are!"

I gasped as I entered the room. Well, it wasn't much of a room, actually; the corner we entered from had wooden walls, like the rest of the ship, but the other corner - as well as the floor we stood on - was a half-dome of crystal clear glass. Staring into the azure depths, I breathed to Gena, "This is… amazing. Absolutely amazing."

"See? I knew you'd like it." I could hear the pleasure in her voice. "Whoa, look at all those Chinchou! They're really rare around here! Hey, there's even some Lanturn in there!"

Looking where she was pointing, I could spot hundreds of tiny yellow orbs floating on the current. Against the deep cobalt background of the ocean, it looked just as beautiful as the night sky. I tentatively tried to communicate with one of them. _Hey, little fella, how's it going?_ I giggled as I felt its surprise and excitement. Chuchu waved a bit, sparks flying from her rosy cheeks. In a chain reaction, all of the orbs blinked on and off in a hypnotizing pattern, possibly as a way of communicating with Chuchu, who scampered up and down my back in an exited frenzy. _I'm sure Red would love this,_ I thought absent-mindedly. The tips of my ears heated up when I realized that I was thinking about Red. Again.

I reluctantly pulled myself away from the mesmerizing view. "So, Gena, do you have any pokémon of your own?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Apparently, she had been just as transfixed on the Chinchou as I had. "I have three, but I had to leave my Growlithe and my Forretress at home with Mum and her caregivers. It does kinda suck; think of the fun explosions I could make with that kind of firepower! But I can understand how the water wouldn't agree with them."

I tilted my head. "Caregivers?"

She widened her indigo eyes. "Oh, did I forget to say? Mum's paralyzed."

I covered my mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have said anything."

Gena smiled in that same breezy way. "Don't be. She's happy enough, and she seems to run the business without a problem. Of course, she needs help with a few things, but hey, that's why she hired all those people." She gazed into the ocean. "That's why I'm on this boat, actually. Mum felt that she wouldn't be able to take care of me well enough at home, between her work and her disability. And of course, there was that incident in the park with my br-"

Before Gena could finish what she was saying, the whole boat swayed as an especially powerful wave pushed against it, pushing us both off balance.

"T-that couldn't have been natural, could it?" I tried to steady myself.

Gena grinned and ran to the glass wall. "Not exactly. Meet my Gyarados! Look here, he's coming back from playing!"

I sweatdropped as the aquatic dragon happily swam over to its owner, creating massive disturbances in the water as it did. It came over and nuzzled the glass, practically a behemoth compared to her. "Heey, there's my happy fella! How's the water?" Gena waved me over. "Come on, don't let this ugly mug scare you. He's a real sweetheart."

I walked over to the glass, treading lightly as I cautiously spoke to him. _Ah, um, hello, don't worry, I won't hurt you, I just want to say hello._ I smiled as I received his cheerful greeting, along with a string of wonderful undersea images.

Gena raised an eyebrow. "You did it again. That thing."

I turned to her, eyes wide open. "Thing?"

"Yeah. You'll look at a pokémon, and then your hand will start to… glow or something. Your eyes get a bit glassy, too. What's up with that?"

I played with the end of my tunic, slightly embarrassed. "Well… it's kind of hard to explain… Okay, so, you see, I was born in Viridian Town, in Kanto. Just north of the town is Viridian Forest. Every few years, a child from Viridian will be born possessing the special powers of the forest. Being that I am one of those people, I can… do things other people can't, such as reading the minds of pokémon, or healing their wounds." Yep, definitely awkward. So much for making a friend.

"_That is so cool!"_ Gyarados, Chuchu, and I were all shocked by her outburst. "You can read _minds?_ Okay, what number am I thinking of?"

"Um, I'm not sure it works on people…"

"And you can heal them too? How cool is that? That would be _so_ helpful in a battle…"

"Ah, well, I don't really battle much, but I suppose it would…"

Gena finally calmed down. "So cool." she murmured. Finally noticing how embarrassed I was getting, she changed the subject. "So, you guys said that you were going to Unova?"

I nodded. "Yep. One of our other friends, Blue, wanted to get all fourteen of us together in one spot, so she decided on a place where none of us have gotten the chance to go to yet."

"All fourteen of you. You mean the Pokédex Holders?"

"Yeah. She also thought it would be a good chance for us to meet the newer Pokédex Holders from Sinnoh. It seems that they got on the right boat, though, so…"

Gena shrugged. "Or there's the chance of them getting onto an entirely different boat."

The thought had occurred to me as well. What if the others weren't waiting for us in Castelia? What if they were out somewhere, lost even worse then we were? This vacation was turning into a nightmare.

Gena rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry, I guess that wasn't very optimistic. I'm sure it'll all be fine."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. And again, thank you so much for taking us to Unova. We're very sorry to have forced you to take a detour, and if there's anything we can do to help…"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, forget about it. The Sevii Islands are wretchedly boring, anyways."

We sat silently for a bit. "Those things you said about the Castelian ghosts… were they just rumors, or…" I felt a bit silly asking about _ghosts,_ but it had been gnawing at the back of my mind for some time now, and I wanted it off my chest.

Gena stared into the ocean. "Well, no one's really proven that there are actually ghosts making ships disappear. But if someone doesn't find out what it is, and fast, there's going to be serious trouble. Castelia has a huge port, and countless ships come in every day, filled with people, pokémon, and goods."

She grinned warmly. "It's actually kind of lucky that you're here with us. The 'ghost' is probably just some ghost pokémon causing trouble; nothing the famed Dex Holders can't handle, right?"

I smiled. "I think the others would actually be excited to hear that!" _Especially Red._

Gena wrinkled her nose. "Speaking of, we'd better get back. It's almost time for dinner, and Grampa's cooking is horrible. I need to be there to cook it myself, or at least warn the others!"

I nodded. "Alright then. I'll help with dinner, if that's okay."

"Sure. Let's hurry!"

"Wait, I don't-"

My words came too late; Gena was already out of sight.

"-Know how to get back."

Great.

**Blue:**

We all sat in a lopsided circle in Emerald's room, staring intently at the diagram Green was drawing on the paper in front of him.

"Here's the plan." His jade-green eyes sparkled in the light, perfectly accenting his spiky chestnut hair. He pushed it out from in front of his face, pursuing his lips in slight annoyance, a habit I had noticed him develop, as his calloused hand took the pen and-

No. Noooo. No way. Focus on the diagram, Blue. The diagram.

"Any questions?" Oops.

"Ah, yes, I have one." We all glanced at John, surprised. "You see here…" He pointed to a particular hallway on the diagram. "There's a patrol here. Of course, there are patrols everywhere, but I happen to know the guy who was assigned this hallway, and he's not exactly the ideal. He's pitifully weak, like everyone else here, but he's a jerk, not to mention a real loudmouth. Run into him and you'll alert everyone to our positions." He looked up, a bit flustered. "N-now, this passage over here is patrolled by my old training partner. A weakling and a slacker. Not bad at telling jokes, though. Anyways, if we take a slight detour there, we can save a lot of time and trouble."

Green considered the idea, playing with the pen as he studied the diagram. "I suppose that does make sense."

"Okay, I have a question." Emerald stood, glaring angrily. "How do we know this guy is telling the truth? He could be leading us into an ambush, or putting some tracking device on us or something! It'd be retarded to actually trust him!" With that last word, Emerald's left platform shoe broke and sent him crashing to the ground. He cursed loudly and tried to fit it back on.

Green stared coldly in his direction, absolutely silent. Diamond, Pearl, Platina, and Sapphire sat uncomfortably, waiting to see what their senior would do. John stared at his feet, an expression of pure misery on his face. I grinned inwardly. This was a job for…

"Well, I suppose you are right, Raldy." I sighed, trying to look as disappointed as possible.

"_Raldy?_"

"Yep, there's no way we can trust him. Now, since we have absolutely _no freaking way_ of knowing how to attack, we have _no chance_ of winning." I sighed again. _Man, I haven't had this much fun since my days of con art!_ "Looks like we'll just have to give up. Oh, well. It was fun while it lasted." Emerald raised an eyebrow, unsure of what I was doing.

I smiled brightly. "Weeeell, now that we've got all this free time on our hands, I think we should tell stories! Here, I'll start. Hmm, what should I… Oh, I know! How about I tell a story about the time…"

I reached into my bag and pulled out a manila folder, my beautiful secret weapon. Opening up on the tab titled "Emerald," I placed my finger on the perfect bullet and smiled, "…about the time Emerald locked himself in his room because there was no one to help him reach the doorknob? Or maybe when he fell in the mud and had to wear another little girl's pink Luvdisc dress? Oo, or the time when he ate what he thought were chocolates, but were really a pokémon's-"

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" Emerald's eyes were opened so wide I thought they might pop out. "W-where the h-heck did you find out all that stuff, anyways?"

I shrugged mischievously. "I went to the old school you used to live at in Violet Town. They were pretty short-handed, so I worked there for a bit in return for some information."

Green eyed me doubtfully. "You? Work with children?"

I glared at him. "What? I'll have you know, I can be very kind and loving when I want to be."

He smirked in that irritating way that always seemed to worm its way under my skin. "Says the girl who has an entire folder of blackmail material."

I huffed. "Touché." I grinned as I closed my folder. "Just remember that I have plenty of… _interesting_ information on you in here as well, Greeny-Beany."

"_What?"_

"Oh, don't you like your new nickname? I think it's _cute."_ Leaving him to boil, I gently secured my folder into my bag, careful not to bend the edges.

Sapphire peered in at it. "Hey, do you mind if I check out some information on Ruby? You know, just for security's sake."

I laughed and patted her head. "Oh, that's for another time, my dear apprentice, another time."

"Pesky girl." I stuck my tongue out at him. Jerk.

Platina clapped her hands together. "All right, I suggest that it would be wiser and much more efficient if we split ourselves up into groups. For starters, Pearl, Diamond, John, and I can become a single unit."

I smiled, bemused. For a newbie, she seemed pretty self-assured.

Green, on the other hand, didn't seem very amused at all. "Yes, I was getting to that. I was _also _going to say that the smaller the groups, the better. Being that there are eight of us, it would be logical to group in twos. We'll do Platina and Diamond, Pearl and John, Sapphire and Emerald, and Blue and I. Does anyone have _any _objections _at all?"_

His expression made it clear that objections weren't welcome. I smiled. _Way to go, Green. What a people person._

It suddenly dawned on me that Green had paired himself with me. _Willingly._ I glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and scowled. "No objections," he muttered.

A mission with Mr. Stoneface. What a fun vacation this was turning out to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Greetings, my dear friends! It's great to be back! Now, before you all start shaking your heads slowly and muttering, "When the heck is this wackjob going to manage an upload in, like, two weeks, like a normal person?", I'll have you know that my summer has been mostly filled with physical labor!**

** Well, that and my video games. And super kawaii mangas that I stumbled upon. And my daily where-the-heck-has-summer-gone moping routine.**

** Hmph! Keep your judgments to yourself and read!**

_** In our last chapter, Blue, Green Sapphire, Emerald, Platinum, Pearl, and John split into groups with one goal in mind: regaining control of their ship! Other than that… well, not much else happened in the last chapter, so… Disclaimer time!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO POKéMON. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME.**

** Crystal:**

I rolled my eyes as Gold dramatically swung one leg over the railing of the ship and leaned over, the ocean spray collecting in his messy ebony hair.

"Look, Crys, I'm gonna do it. You still have a few minutes to stop me though…"

I gritted my teeth and tried to focus on the novel I was reading. "If you're so bored, just jump in and get it over with."

"I'm sure these waters are just infested with Sharpedo… but I'm just so bored, having my limbs ripped off and eaten seems quite appetizing right now…"

I could feel my patience wearing away like sandstone. _If you don't acknowledge him, he'll eventually shut up. Just don't-_

"Yep, I'm going to go through with it. Goodbye, cruel world. Goodbye, Crystal. I hope you always remember how you _didn't_ save me as I was about to throw myself into the abyss…"

I glared at him, desperately trying to hold onto the shred of patience I had left. "Please, Gold, if you _were_ about to throw yourself into the ocean, which I doubt you will, and you _didn't _know how to swim, which you do, quite well actually, and if you _didn't_ have a water pokémon with you, _which you do,_ I _still_ wouldn't attempt to stop you."

He made a face and swung his other leg over. "Fine, I guess I'll just see you on the other side then. Unless my spirit comes back to haunt you. It'd serve you right." He glanced between the water and me, that irritatingly goofy grin still plastered on his face. "Heeeere I goooo. Throwing myself into the ocean. I'm going. My fingers are slipping. Whoops, there I - _hey!"_

I finally snapped. Throwing my book down onto the deck, I stalked up to Gold and shoved him off the railing and into the water.

A raven-haired head surfaced amongst the waves. "What the heck was that for?"

"You said you were going to do it. I was just helping you out a bit."

"Not funny, Crys. Help me up, will you?"

"I thought it was pretty funny."

"Crys!"

"Oh, fine. Here, grab on." Using my arm as a handhold, Gold grabbed the railing and swung himself up the rest of the way.

He adjusted his goggles. "Since when did the Super Serious Gal become so fun? Maybe I should threaten to kill myself more often."

I punched his arm, trying not to notice how his wet clothes hugged his body. "Oh, come on, you were fine."

"Oh, I know I was, but hey, we wouldn't want a repeat of the Tentecruel incident, right? Say, what happened after I blacked out then? I believe Red said something about-"

"S-shut up, you idiot." I wanted to wipe that smug smile off of his face _so_ badly. Almost as much as I wanted to wipe the blush off my face.

Thankfully, Mr. Tully came up from below deck and saved me the embarrassment. "Good news, kiddies! We've reached the Castelia port relatively unscathed!"

I grinned in relief. Gold punched the air and let out a whoop.

Tully stared at Gold curiously. "Er, Gold, m'boy, ah, why exactly are you wet?"

I stood as innocently as possible, not very easy to do with Gold staring holes into me.

"What was that about finally reaching land?"

Coming up from the depths was Ruby and Wally, both looking much cleaner than before, and Red, who had an expression of impatient worry on his face as he emerged. It was gone so quickly that it could have been my imagination.

Ruby pointed to the door and said, breathing heavily, "Why the heck… did you make this boat… in the likeness of a labyrinth?"

Tully smiled in a mysterious way. "Oh, my dear boy, the _Queen of the Mists_ has many secrets, secrets that must be protected."

Under the pressure of ten skeptical eyes, Tully sighed and said, "Alright, fine. I didn't build the boat, so I don't know why the interior is like it is. Happy?" Everyone seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Queen of the Mists?" Gold whispered.

"It's the name of the boat, you idiot."

"Hey, don't be so snarky, or I might just come up with a new nickname for you. Hmm, how about Miss Scowl?"

I turned my attention away from the ever-annoying shadow I seemed to have today and towards Red, who seemed to be growing more anxious by the minute.

"Hey, where's Yellow? Hasn't she returned with Gena yet?"

As soon as the last word left his mouth, yet another group emerged from below the deck. Gena came up carrying a seemingly unconscious Yellow on her back, Chuchu scurrying around her feet.

_"Yellow!"_ Red rushed over and took Yellow from Gena and quickly checked her pulse. "What happened?"

"Well, um…"

"_What happened?"_

Surprised by his sudden vehemence, Gena relented, "She fell asleep."

We all sweatdropped as he sighed in relief. "Yellow… Hey, Yelloooww… C'mon, wake up, we've reached land…"

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open as Red propped her up against a wall. "Nnn… Wha…" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and saw who was standing in front of her.

"Eek! R-red!" She yelped and clutched her straw hat, probably out of habit. "W-where…" She glanced around the ship."

"You fell asleep," Red told her with a small smile. "You were using your powers too much again, weren't you?"

Yellow smiled sheepishly, her face still bright pink. "Maybe a bit. But really, I'm fine."

"Just… Be careful, okay?"

I smiled. _Aw, how can they not see how cute they are? _Gold made gagging sounds next to me.

Gena looked around. "Alright, everyone's here now, right? Great! So let's get off this ship and head to-"

Her grandfather grabbed her by her braid. "Not so fast, young lady. I recall _someone_ still needing to clean up the monstrosity she had created in her room."

"Hey, that hurts! Come on, Grandpa, it's kinda our duty to make sure they find their friends safely, right? Besides, I-"

"_No._"

With that single word, we could see that Gena had no choice but to surrender. With a melodramatic sigh, she raised a hand in farewell and began to plod off to her room. With a bit of a crooked smile, she said, "Have fun in Unova, guys. See you next time you mistake this boat for a cruise ship."

Tully massaged the bridge of his nose. "Sorry about that. Now, have fun and good luck finding your friends. Get a Casteliacone for me, will you? I hear they're great."

**Wally:**

I stumbled off the ship, eager to be on solid ground once more. I tried to regain my bearings as I stepped onto the stone port, only to find that the entire port was spinning around my head.

I nearly tripped over my own feet as I practically fell on the bench, resisting the urge to vomit into the nearby trash bin. If we were off the boat, why did I feel more seasick than ever?

"Y-you okay, Wally?" Out of my blurred vision, I could see Ruby gripping the railing for support. Unable to speak, I merely nodded.

"I think I've heard about this before." Was that Crystal? I had no idea. I had squeezed my eyes shut so tightly that when I opened them, my vision was swimming everywhere, blurring people and objects into some misshapen kaleidoscope. "You get so used to the way the boat moves, when you get onto land, you can hardly walk. It's like reverse seasickness, I guess."

I blinked a few times and tried to stand up. The ground had stopped spinning, but my legs still felt like gelatin.

I gave a weak laugh as I tested my voice. "S-so, what if you never fully got used to the way the boat moved?"

Crystal shrugged. "Can't help you there."

I shook my head and immediately regretted it, my head pounding against my skull. I wondered how on earth I ever managed in Pacifidlog Town, a town literally floating on the waves. _That air must have been a lot cleaner than they told me._

Red swallowed and looked around. "We're all still here, right?" Seeing that no one had accidentally fallen to the ocean, or had gone astray in any other way, he continued, "Alright. Does anyone know which particular hotel Blue and the Prof. arranged for us to stay at?"

We all exchanged blank faces.

Red sighed. "Okay, I'll take that as a no. Guess we'll have to ask for directions and… well, I hope you guys don't mind searching around the city for a bit!" He finished with an attempt at a cheerful grin, but it was obvious he was tiring. But hey, weren't we all?

He turned to a couple nearby. "Hey, sorry to bother you guys, but do either of you know where the nearest hotel is?"

They turned to face him. The girl had clear, sky-blue eyes and long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and she sported a pink and white ball cap. The boy had warm chocolate eyes and messy brown hair tucked into a hat. They each held an unfamiliar, orange and black pokémon that reminded me a bit of a Spoink.

As he turned our way, I could see very clearly that the boy held a Pokédex in his hand.

**Green:**

Oh my freaking Arceus someone _please_ kill me now.

It wasn't like I _wanted_ to pair myself up with that pesky, conniving little witch. Quite the opposite, actually. My only reasoning was that it would be logical to pair everyone up with someone from their own region, someone they knew well and could battle easily together with. This way, we could minimize the possibility of casualties due to lack of communication as much as possible and focus on the goal of the control room.

But now, I was seriously having second thoughts. _I could've paired myself up with that pirate kid and left Pearl to Blue. That way I could keep an eye on him. I'm sure Pearl's capable, but he's still pretty new… although I do suppose it would be unfair to leave him at the mercy of Blue without any preparation._

I continued to think to myself, hoping to drown out the cheerfully aggravating voice in the background. _Sapphire seemed to get along well enough with Blue, so they might have worked… and, despite Emerald's contrary personality, he's an extremely capable battler, and we would've worked out okay. That Diamond kid-_

"Hel-_loooo,_ earth to Green. Are you in there?" Blue rapped her knuckles on the side of my skull.

_Just ignore her, __**just ignore her…**_ I was literally a centimeter away from turning around, finding my way above deck, and jumping overboard. Or, better yet, pushing Blue overboard instead.

Grabbing my arm to stop me with one arm and cupping the other around her mouth, Blue leaned close to my ear and yelled, "Come oooon, I know you're iiiiin theeeere!"

"_What the heck is your problem?"_ I whirled around to face her, jarring her arm in the process. "What part of _stealth mission_ do you not understand? We aren't supposed to let them _know_ that we're coming to take back control of the ship! You just… you… I…"

My anger deflated as I looked at Blue. She was staring at me defiantly with those big blue eyes, a sultry pout on her face. I suddenly found myself tongue-tied.

She rolled her eyes and started walking. "Do you really have to make everything so boring, Green?"

_Oh, so I'm _boring_ her, am I?_ I fell into pace with her. "If by _boring_ you mean _not entirely foolish,_ then yeah, I guess I do."  
She opened her mouth to respond. We both froze as footsteps echoed down the hall towards us.

"Nice one, Green. All your ranting must have led them right to us."

"You're saying _I _was the one who alerted them? _You_ were - oh, just shut up and run."

We darted through the hallways, making lefts and rights at random. Noticing this, I asked Blue, "You _are_ keeping track of the turns we're making, right?"

She made no response. "Blue?"

"Weren't you?"

I took a deep breath and ran even faster. I would have rather been paired with that rich little Sinnoh brat.

"Green, wait! Isn't this one of the places where-"

I smacked right into a pair of goons.

"-where there were guards stationed?"

Our pursuers rounded the corner as I regained my bearings and glared at Blue. "Gee, thanks for the warning."

Her facial expression morphed almost instantaneously into that of a hardened veteran. She grabbed a pokéball from her bag. "Oh, shut up. We've got a battle on our hands."

**Silver:**

I allowed myself a small smile of triumph as I watched my opponent's last pokémon collapse onto the floor, shards of ice still embedded in its stripped coat from my Weavile's previous attack.

"I… I can't believe it…" Its trainer lay hunched on the ground as well, the captain's first mate by the name of Raiden, a trainer seemingly specializing in the Electric type. "Eelektross, Manectric, Electrode, Raichu, Jolteon, and now Zebstrika… It's absolutely impossible…"

Now came the problem of dealing with him. Upon my signal, Weavile sprang up behind him and pressed its dagger-sharp claws against his neck.

I studied Raiden carefully. He wore clothing similar to the rest of the crew, except the insignia embroidered on it was yellow.

"Tell me everything you know about this captain. Leave _nothing_ out."

Raiden laughed nervously and attempted to run a hand through his spiky yellow hair, freezing when Weavile's claw dug deeper into his neck, causing a few pinpricks of blood to appear on his neck. "What makes you so sure that I'm going to tell you?"

I gestured to his neck, where the small crimson dots had become a stream flowing down to his collarbone. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed.

"Alright, fine. She was going to kill me anyways." I wondered what exactly he meant by that. "If you turn around from here and head to the bow, her room will be in the large door you see there, got it? Make sure you're prepared. The only pokémon I've ever seen her use are her two Houndoom and her Hypno, but I'm sure she has more than that."

I was going to need more information than that. "And her battle style? How does she battle?"

Raiden sighed. "She's brutal. In all the battles I've seen her fight, she wins within a minute or less. And, if she's in the mood for it, she doesn't stop at making them faint."

I nodded, hoping that my facial expression masked my rage. Nothing was going to stop me from taking this witch down. "Alright, I think that's all I need."

His eyes widened in hopeful shock. "Y-you're letting me go? Just like that?"

"Not quite." A shadow loomed over us as a Skarmory swooped down. Its trainer hopped off and slipped a hand into his shirt. It came out with the badge of a Violet City Police Officer. "You're under arrest for the poaching and murder of countless people and pokémon."

Raiden froze, a shocked look on his face. He sighed and shrugged, a look of content acquiescence on his face. "Well, alright. It definitely beats what this hell-bound ship has in store for me."

Falkner promptly handcuffed Raiden and proceeded to hop aboard Skarmory again. "Hey, thanks again, Silver. We've been looking for these guys for awhile."

I started walking away. "Don't thank me."

Falkner laughed. "Sheesh, when you say it, it sounds like an order!"

I ignored him. "Stay close; there'll be plenty more goons where that one came from."

"Got it. Good luck, Silver." He took off to the skies.

Just as I started off to the captain's quarters, I saw something out at sea that I really wish I hadn't.

The Ocean Crest. Nearly a half of a mile from both Castelia City and the Nightshredder.

I swore. The Ocean Crest would make it to Castelia before the Nightshredder got to it, but when it did, the pirate ship would have access to both the Ocean Crest and Castelia. I could hardly imagine the havoc that would ensue.

I brought out Honchkrow 's pokéball. "Looks like we'll be heading to Castelia after all, then."

**Aaaaaaand CUT! XD There we go, folks. The ninth chapter of Mayhem at the Marina. Not long before the dramatic closing! (I can hear the sobs of countless fans. =P )**

** Now, make sure you leave a review, m'kay? Just, please don't take my head off about being dead for so long. I've been plagued by all your murderous thoughts for weeks now, and I have no more guilt left. =)**

** Alright, I'm done! Enjoy what's left of your summer, everybody! XD**


End file.
